


hazy nights.

by cl3rks



Series: x marks the spot [6]
Category: Iron Fist (Comic), Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Chapters will be short, F/M, PS: DANNY'S VOW OF CHASTITY CAN SUCK MY ASS THAT SHIT WENT OUT THE WINDOW, Rated Mature for Upcoming Chapters, Reader has female parts, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Soulmate AU, Succubus!Reader - Freeform, Wet Dream, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl3rks/pseuds/cl3rks
Summary: Danny Rand's soulmate happens to be a person with an... unusual disposition.They're a succubus. The monks warned him of creatures like her.Huh... well, hell? What's a guy to do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> literally i wrote this first chapter in five minutes and spent three hours researching for this short little opening! anyway, if, in future chapters, you find something flawed in my writing of the religious aspects of a succubus, let me know! i research this via the Buddhist and Hindu paths, so??? yeah, im Catholic so i HAD to research this and its about to get wild folks!!
> 
> ps, danny rand is my son??? why did i write this??? (bc of that one scene in ep.2 where he's in the bed and moving his neck and head around and kinda moves his hips and makes lil breathy noises ITS BRIEF but that's why bitch wtf @ me??)

Ever since he got back, he'd have recurring dreams... while, they weren't really dreams, per se, more flashes of the same face -- over and over. 

Danny Rand saw your face and he wondered if you saw his. (He pondered this in the back of his mind, he's a busy man, after all.)

Surely, you did, because how the hell did it come to be that a succubus, something he was warned about as he was trained and raised by monks, happened to be his soulmate?

He didn't know either.

But you wandered New York in your human form, smiling to yourself about the blond man you saw in a dream and he would do the same in a perplexed sort of way. Because he never saw you during the day, and you never saw him... only at night did he get to dream of you and well, the pleasures you harbored.

Only at night, did you get to see him. You treasured those nights, you'd whisper to him in a hazy-way, and you wouldn't exchange them for the world. (You especially treasured those little noises he'd make, the gasps as you asked if something was alright, which was _outside_ of your nature and he would nod feverishly as you smirked and gave him what he desired.)

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is gonna be sin + humor get rekt kiddies
> 
> MORE TAGS'LL BE ADDED AS THIS SHIT GETS ON (bow chica bow wow)


End file.
